Inseparable
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: My take on a one shot what happened after Vincent and Catherine made love and how I would like the next episode to open up.


**This is a one shot on my take of how I would like the next episode to start after Catherine and Vincent made love to one another. I hope you guys like it. 4 more days! **

* * *

**Inseparable**

**BY: E. B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beauty and the beast**

**Catherine**

"As far as the rest of the world goes, if we're together, we can over come anything…Vincent." I pause as I take a moment and reach my hand up to caress the side of his face. He closed his eyes as I did so, relaxing against the touch of my hand on his cheek. I just had to get through to him, to let him know that I wasn't going anywhere, and to let him know, I know he won't hurt me. I then added. "Who ever that girl was, she wasn't me."

I said as I caressed the side of his face. A few seconds went by and Vincent's eyes opened, looking at me with such love that made me feel weak at the knees. "And, whatever your fears are, they aren't mine." I told him as Vincent stood up, his hands running down my arms as we closed the distance between us, our foreheads touching as Vincent rubbed his nose with mine.

I could feel my heart beating a million miles a minute, and I'm sure he could hear it. I could feel the need and want in the both of us as Vincent leaned in and captured his lips with mine…

I snuggle my face into Vincent's chest as I relived last night in my head, not wanting to wake up. I shifted myself closer to him, wanting to be close to him and I didn't want to leave this comfortable spot anytime soon. Luckily I had today off, so if I wanted to stay here in bed all day with Vincent. I could do that and I actually might consider that option, I'm sure Vincent would have no objection to that thought as well.

I couldn't help but smile when I took notice of his arm wrapped around me as I thought of what happened between us last night. He almost pulled away again, but I wasn't about to let something of what happened in his past prevent us from wanting something we both wanted and needed.

I knew he wouldn't hurt me, that he's in more control now, and I got a chance to prove my theory last night at the masked ball when we threatened Ray Sheckman last night. He was in total control of himself and even though I knew before he wouldn't hurt me, we both knew then that we could at least try making love.

I could feel myself blushing at that moment as I thought of last night. Last night was everything I dreamed it would be and so much more. Vincent was ever so careful with me, making sure that he didn't hurt me.

Occasionally, I had to tell him it was okay, that I'm okay when he paused to look at me, with such concern on his face and eyes filled of nothing but love for me. At one time his eyes had turned yellow, giving me a sign that the beast wanted to come out, but all I had to do was simply touch his cheek with my hand, caress the side of his face and his breathing slowed down to normal, before he bent his head down and captured his lips with mine with such a passion that I have never felt before.

I knew now that we will be inseparable and that absolutely nothing could come between us, not my work, and certainly not Muirfield. We're together now, more than we ever were before and I have a feeling we would stay that way. I also knew that if it came to his safety and if he had to leave, I would go with him. There wasn't a question about that. The idea of being separated from him was just unbearable, that I didn't even want to think about it.

I frown at that thought, sometimes I wished that I wasn't a detective, I hated having to be a part of Joe's manhunt for him. I sometimes wish Joe would know that Vincent isn't a killer, he just kills the bad guy and this time even though Darius wasn't the bad guy, it was my sister's life over his and I'm so thankful that Vincent was there to save Heather, but now saving her, meant that now a force was after him, and I had to be apart of it, even though I didn't want to be.

But then again, I guess it will come to our advantage and I could tell Vincent and JT what's going on and we will have more of an insight on things. I'd have to be extremely careful though, without giving anything away. I will protect Vincent at all costs, he means so much to me and without him I, would loose a part of myself. He completed me in ways; I never thought could be possible. I felt Vincent shifting a little bit in his sleep and I lifted my head off his shoulder as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey…" I whispered as I reached my hand up to caress his cheek.

Vincent peaks an eye open at me before closing it again, which causes me to giggle and more than likely blush as well.

He's simply adorable in the mornings. This I thought, I can surely get used to. I felt Vincent pulling me closer to him and I sigh a little, feeling really content in his arms like this.

"Hey." Vincent whispered to me as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Good morning to you too." I said and of course I am smiling. I couldn't help but be happy, and I just feel so happy right now, surely nothing can get better than this, could it? Waking up to the man that I love more than life itself, is definitely something that I could get used to.

Vincent chuckled a little bit as I thought back to last night once again. I had a feeling that what happened last night between us, will stay very fresh in my mind. I still couldn't believe it happened, but then again if it didn't then why I am at the warehouse, in Vincent's bed, not to mention naked and his arm protectively wrapped around me holding me close? Yeah, so not a dream, but a reality.

"Catherine what are you thinking?" Vincent asked me as he rubbed my arm a little bit.

**Vincent**

I felt Catherine shift a little in my arms. I loved having her here, holding her close like this with my arm wrapped around her. Sometimes I still asked myself if last night really happened. That maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a dream.

"Thinking about last night…" Catherine whispered and I smiled to myself, knowing that last night wasn't just a dream, that Catherine and I did really make love and now we are closer than we were ever before. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

After my dream that I had feared would come true with Catherine, I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to do what we did last night. I even remember that at one point when I was kissing her I could feel my heart racing and my adrenaline starting to pick up causing my eyes to change color.

Catherine's right though, about me being able to control myself around her. All she had to do last night was just simply caress my cheek with her hand and I instantly felt myself calm. I couldn't explain it, it's like we have a connection of sorts.

Yes, I had tried to pull away from Catherine, but in the end she kept me from pulling away from wanting us and removed my fear of hurting her. Nonetheless, I still made sure I didn't hurt her, and that I was careful and took my time.

"Vincent? What are you thinking?" Catherine asked me softly as she snuggled her face into my shoulder. I bent my head down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm thinking about last night too, and this may seem silly, but I feel like it's a dream, that I'll wake up from and well you…you…" I couldn't get the words out, as I feared if I said them, they would happen.

"Vincent, what is it? Tell me." Catherine whispered.

"No, it's silly…"

"Vincent…Please, come on you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh." I sigh, before I tell her my fear.

"I'm just afraid that what happened last night is all but a dream and that I'll wake up, and you won't be here…" Catherine lifts her head up from my shoulder, holding herself up by using her elbows. She frowns at me, as she reached up with her hand and caressed my cheek. Catherine then leans up and captures my lips with hers. Only a few seconds too soon, she pulled away and said.

"We'll if this is a dream, then I must be dreaming to." I smile at her as she settles her head onto my chest and moves closer to me, I rub my hand up and down on her arm. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Catherine whispered to me as she reached across me, taking a hold of my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Not as much as I love you…" I told her, Catherine lifted her face off of my chest and arched an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Is that so Vincent?"

"Yep."

"Want to put that to the test?" Catherine asked me softly. I smirked at her and nodded my head, telling her that I did, as I pulled her in for a kiss before rolling us so that I'm hovering on top of her.

Catherine snakes her arms up around my neck, and I could feel her fingers start to run through my hair. I started to then trail kisses on her neck and back up to capturing her lips in mine. I could feel her pulling me closer.

"Vincent…" She moaned my name as she pulled me closer and arched herself against me. I could feel things heating up, as my heart started racing. Catherine's hands ran down my back as I kissed her neck, letting my fingers tangle in her hair. I could feel my adrenaline starting up again and I pulled away from our kiss.

"Vincent, it's okay. I'm right here." Catherine said as she put her hand up on my face and instantly I felt calmer and my breathing slowed.

Her effect on me this morning, well it was quicker at calming me. I guess we just needed to practice more and more and eventually I wouldn't have to worry about beasting out anymore. "It's okay." Catherine whispered again, her hand caressing the side of my face ever so gently. One thing that amazed me, Catherine never showed any fear in her eyes when my adrenaline picked up, nor when I was the beast, I guess that's all part of how she manages to calm it. In a way, you could say she's my other half. I then bent my head down to kiss her passionately as her hands ran down my back.

"Vincent…Are you awake?" At the sound of JT's voice, I quickly rolled off of Catherine, as she pulled the sheets up to her shoulders. "Oh wow, um hi Cat, I didn't know you'd be here, or maybe I did…" I smirked a little bit at JT's embarrassment. Catherine leaned her forehead against my shoulder, hiding her face as she started blushing. "Sorry, I'm…I'll just, I'll…I'll just go, continue with, oh never mind." He said as he shut my door.

"Well that was slightly embarrassing…" Catherine said after JT made a quick exit. She lifted her head off of my shoulder as I wrapped my around her shoulders. She then laid her head against my shoulder

"Sorry, I…" Catherine reaches for my hand, and intertwines our fingers, giving my hand a squeeze.

"It's alright." She whispered. I shake my head.

"JT should really learn how to knock." I said, Catherine laughed and lifted her head from my shoulder. I smile and reach over with my free hand to cup her face in my hand. Catherine closed her eyes against my touch, a small smile forming on her face.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Catherine opened her eyes and reached her hand up to lie on top of mine.

**Catherine**

I couldn't help but smile when Vincent complimented me. His compliments are something I've grown used to, and no matter how many times he's said them, I couldn't help but smile and I'm more than likely blushing as well. "Do we have to get out of bed today?" I asked him. I just could simply stay here all day with him, lying in his arms where I felt safe, protected and loved. Vincent chuckled a little and I arch my eyebrow at him. "What? Well I guess if you don't want me…" I said as I started to slide out of his arms, only to be pulled back onto his lap, both of his arms circling me, hugging me close to him.

"Vincent…" I said as I started to laugh from him tickling my side. Vincent moved so he is now hovering on top of me, tickling my side, leaving me breathless.

"Vincent…" I said as he continued tickling me and I struggled to get out of his arms. "I swear if you don't stop tickling me I won't…"

"You won't what Catherine?" Vincent said as he bent his head down and kissed me. I pushed at his hands as I said in between breaths.

"I won't kiss you…"

"You couldn't last a day…" I smirk at him.

"Try me…"

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Vincent said as he leaned down to kiss me. He stopped tickling me and it took me a second to catch my breath. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"I thought you said…" I lightly elbowed his side.

"Ouch!" Vincent exclaimed, although I could tell he was faking.

"Oh you big baby, that didn't hurt…" I said as I leaned in to kiss him once more, before sliding out of bed, knowing I should get back before Heather realizes that I've been missing. Vincent frowned at me as I did so.

"Catherine, where are you…?"

"As much as I would love to stay here and lie in bed with you all day, I probably should get back to Heather, before she reports me missing…"

"Good point." Vincent said as I finally found my shirt, jeans, which were thrown all over the floor. I turn back to look at Vincent who had his head leaned on his elbow, resting on his side, watching me. I smirk at him.

"Like the view Keller?" I said as I slipped on my shirt. Vincent slid off the bed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Very. You're so beautiful." He said as I felt him kissing my neck. I lean into his touch, him kissing me like this is making me want to stay, but sadly I couldn't though. I turn around in his arms and lean in to kiss him passionately.

"As much as I would love to stay, I should go." I said as I stepped out of his embrace and picked my jacket up from the floor, slipping it on. "See you later?"

"Um, yeah." I nod my head and start to walk out of the room before Vincent said.

"Wait, I'll walk you out." He said as he quickly slipped on his jeans and his shirt. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him as he took a hold of my hand in his, intertwining my fingers with his.

**Vincent**

After kissing Catherine goodbye, I shut the door and walked back into the warehouse to find a JT smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him as I got a drink out of the refrigerator.

"So are you guys like inseparable now?" JT asked me. I nod my head, smiling a little as I thought of Catherine, even though she was here just minutes ago, I missed her already.

"Yeah, we are." I replied. JT walked over to me and said.

"So, Vincent if you are inseparable then, what are you doing here? " JT did have a point, what am I doing here?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I keep on watching the promo over and over again I really hope no one gets hurt...by the terrified fear in catherine's voice when she screams no I'm a little worried. I hope it's not Vincent or JT. I can't wait to Thursday and writing this one shot helped keep me sane for a little while. I hope to read reviews. **


End file.
